Le Monde de Narnia retour aux origines
by Were-Wouf
Summary: [TERMINÉE] Il était une fois Narnia. Tout le monde connaît Narnia. Et les Pevensie. Ah, oui, parce qu'il était deux fois les Pevensie. Quatre fois, même. Quatre têtes familières [...] Pourtant, un certain après-midi, alors que tout semble perdu, un étrange message, une étrange Armoire Magique... Retourneront-ils à Narnia ?
1. -

Fanfiction écrite il y a deux ans. Finie. 14 chapitres.

Je suis consciente du niveau. Je ne la retoucherai pas. Elle est juste ici histoire que vous la lisiez. Un chapitre uploadé toutes les semaines.

Pardon pour les fautes.

Les reviews sont tout de mêmes appréciées ;)

Bisous

~ Were-Wouf


	2. Chapitre 1

Londres, Domicile Pevensie, 1946.

Edmund regarde lascivement ses dessins et peintures de Narnia, il ya sur chaque oeure une mélancolie qui vous prend au coeur, tel un poignard.  
Ils représentent les paysages qu'ils ont connus autrefois, eux, enfants Pevensie. Il y en a aussi qui semblent vivants, comme celui où et dessiné un lion rugissant, à la crinière dorée et à l'aura rassurant. Aslan.  
D'un geste violent, Edmund reprend tout ses dessins, et les rangent en vrac dans un tiroir en poussant un soupir de colère.

_"Comment a-t'il pu nous faire ça ?!_ crit-il en déboulant dans la cuisine où se trouvent Peter et Lucy. _Nous étions chez-nous!"_

_"Oui, mais la guerre est terminée !_ Riposte Peter, agacé. _Maintenant, c'est ici chez-nous."_

Un silence pesant règne sur la pièce. Lucy prend soin de boire son cacao le plus discrètement possible, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur elle: comme Edmund, elle regrette Narnia.  
Quelque secondes à peine plus tard:

_"Salut !_ Entama joyeusement Susan en entrant dans la maison. _J'ai été invité ! Devinez par qui...!_ Un moment de silence suivit, où, dans son euphorie, Susan ne comprit pas l'humeur générale et ne fit pas attention à l'air pesant de la pièce. _Dean McCastle ! Mon Dieu, si vous l'auriez vu ! Il est charmant ! C'est un vrai gentleman ! On dirait que je lui ai tapé dans l'oeil ! Quand j'ai accepté son invitation, on aurait dit qu'il fondait sur place ! C'était à mourir de rire !...En même temps, normal, cette robe me sied à merveille ! Et puis.._

Susan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade, que Edmund lui lança sur un ton de reproche las:  
_"Et Caspian?"_  
_  
_  
Susan vira immédiatement au rouge, que même elle ne put définir s'il était de colère ou de gène. Le silence pesant refit surface dans le salon, pendant que Susan reprenait son teint blanchâtre d'origine.  
Elle regarda son petit frère avec méchanceté et s'apprêtait à partir dans sa chambre, quand tout-à-coup...

_"Ed' n'a pas tord._ Souffla Lucy, dont la voie avait un timbre triste. _Susan, regardes-toi, qu'est devenue la douce Susan, celle qui croyait au Prince charmant, qui riait si souvent, qui était bienveillante et avec qui je partageais mes secrets ?"_

Son regard était aussi triste que sa voie.

_"Morte et enterrée. Et je préfère la nouvelle Susan, Lucy. Elle est mieux et tu devras t'y faire."_Répondit sèchement la concernée.

Elle reprit son chemin, mais n'eu pas le temps de faire deux pas avant que quelqu'un ne réplique:

_"La nouvelle Susan, celle qui se met trois couches de maquillage chaque matin, celle qui ne rit plus aux blagues d'Edmund, celle qui a de nouvelles invitations aux bals tout les quarts-d'heure, celle qui accepte une danse de n'importe qu'elle abruti qui a un nom commençant par Mac, celle qui ne croit plus en rien surtout pas à sa famille et à ses amis qui ne lui veulent que du bien, celle qui se referme sur elle-même... C'est ça pour toi "mieux"?!"_

C'est Peter qui avait parlé. Au grand étonnement de tous.

_"Susan, tu aimes vraiment ce que tu es devenue ?"_

Susan commença a ouvrir la bouche, s'apprêtant à rabattre le clapet son grand frère, mais la referma et baissa les yeux, d'un air honteux.

_"Il faut en venir à l'évidence: Nous sommes tous heureux de revoir nos parents, bien-sûr, mais Narnia nous manquent énormément..."_ continua mélancoliquement Peter.

_"Alors pourquoi ne pas y retourner ?_ Demanda précipitamment Edmund, un air presque impatient et joyeux sur le visage. _Réfléchissez, revoir tout nos amis ! Caspian, Trompillon, Aslan..."_

_"IL N'EN AI PAS QUESTION!"_ S'emporta Peter en se levant et en frappant du poing sur la table.

Surpris par cet excès de violence et de colère, Edmund, Lucy et Susan se firent tout petits. Lui même surpris par son geste, Peter se radoucit:

_"Je veux dire.. On ne peut plus y retourner, Ed'.. T'as entendu Aslan. Aucuns de nous ne peut y retourner...Excuse-moi."_

Sur-ce il alla vers son frère et le serra tendrement mais furtivement dans les bras, puis lui tapa gentillement l'épaule.

_"Allez, maman et papa vont rentrer de leur fête. Tous au lit, il est presque 23h."_ Ordonna t'il.

Et c'est sans bruits que les enfant Pevensie se dirigèrent tous vers leurs chambres respectives.

Edmund, quand à lui, se glissa dans son lit et fixa le tiroir où étaient rangés ses dessins, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement.


	3. Chapitre 2

Londres, Domicile Pevensie, 1946

Le lendemain matin, Lucy se leva avec peine: elle avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, et avait donc très peu dormi.  
Quand elle arriva vers le bout du couloir menant dans le salon, encore en robe de chambre, elle aperçut Edmund et son père qui discutaient avec animation et en faisant des gestes étranges et Susan qui aidait sa mère à faire le petit-déjeuner, signe que le Lucy s'était levée à peu près à la même heure que le reste de la famille.  
Elle avança encore un peu et pu distinguer un bout de la pièce qu'elle n'avait pas vue avant: Peter s'y trouvait, visiblement levé du mauvais pied, et accompagné d'une mauvais humeur qui se constatait rien qu'en regardant l'expression de son visage.

Lucy décida donc de saluer poliment en premier lieu sa soeur et sa mère, puis Edmund et son père, et enfin, son grand-frère, vers qui elle s'avança prudemment, avant de constater qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées.

« _Peter? »_ demanda-t'elle doucement.

« _AHH! »_ Avait-il crié, surpris . « _Ah, Lulu c'est toi! »_ Dit-il amusé, en riant et en caressant les cheveux de sa petite-soeur, les ébouriffant au passage.

Celle-ci, heureuse de voir que la mauvaise-humeur de son frère adoré n'était que passagère, sourit de toute ses belles dents blanches. Un sourire que le blond lui rendit, avant de se diriger vers son père et son frère pour se joindre à leur discutions.  
C'était donc apparemment une belle journée qui commençait...

Après le petit-déjeuner, Lucy proposa à toute sa famille de partir pic-niquer dans un parc, non-loin de leur maison. Proposition que tous acceptèrent avec joie.  
Ils préparèrent tous des affaires à emmener: Susan et sa mère s'affairait à préparer de la nourriture facilement transportable, Peter et son père entreprirent d'emmener de quoi fabriquer des cerfs-volants pour amuser toute la petite famille après leur repas, Edmund pris de quoi dessiner, et Lucy pris quelque livres à lire.

Tous partirent quelque minutes plus tard, un peu en retard à leur goût, car Susan les avait fait patienter un quart d'heure parce qu'elle se maquillait et se coiffait: en effet, depuis le retour de Narnia de elle et son frère (NDA: Narnia chapitre 2: Prince Caspian), Susan avait tout d'abord sombré dans un lente dépression, avant d'aller en Amérique avec Peter et de retrouver goût à la vie grâce aux bals et aux garçons, une façon peut commune, mais néanmoins radicale de sortir de cette période de pessimisme et d'abattement. Peter, heureux de la voir aller mieux, n'aimait néanmoins pas voir des garçons traîner autour de sa soeur, d'habitude si douce et timide.  
Bref, la famille partie donc au Parc, où tous se régalèrent d'abord avec les délicieux sandwichs que leur avait préparer Susan et ensuite avec le succulent thé que leur avait préparé leur mère/femme.

Lucy se mit ensuite à lire ses livres, puis s'en lassa et alla s'allonger sur l'herbe fraîche par la rosée mais chaude en raison du temps (38° à l'ombre xD).  
Elle observa les nuages, leurs formes, et se mit à imaginer en un nuage une petite souris armée d'une minuscule épée et portant une plume derrière l'oreille gauche, puis un homme au cheveux mi-longs qu'elle devina être un Prince, et enfin un lion majestueux. Elle resta plusieurs secondes les yeux fixés sur ce dernier nuage, la tête vide, sans pensée ni réflexion, attendant qu'il parte au loin pour sortir de sa courte léthargie.

Elle se mit en tailleur, et observa Edmund, devant elle: il dessinait. Encore et toujours depuis un mois. Depuis qu'il était rentrés de Narnia. Narnia. Aslan. Le nuage...  
Lorsque cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit, elle se dépêcha de la faire partir bien vite, puis soupira discrètement et tristement, avant de se mettre debout et de chercher Susan des yeux, désireuse de jouer avec elle.  
Lorsqu'elle la vit, elle remarqua qu'elle discutait avec animation avec un jeune homme, d'environ 3 ans de plus qu'elle, à en juger par son apparence.  
Elle lâcha un second soupir de dépit, celui-ci moins discret que le précédant.

« _Toi aussi, ça t'énerves, Lulu ? »_  
_  
_  
Lucy se retourna et distingua, malgré le soleil aveuglant, son frère, à ses côtés, debout, le regard las, mais néanmoins empli de colère et de tristesse.

« _Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, Peter. »_ Répondit la jeune fille. « _Elle a 18 ans...Elle est belle, intelligente... »_ Continua-t'elle, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Peter, amusé par la jalousie de sa petite soeur envers son autre petite-soeur (compliqué xD) sourit en regardant son trésor, sa pierre précieuse, sa petite puce adorée: Lucy.

« _Et toi, tu as beau être belle et intelligente, je te défend d'aller regarder du côté des garçons! »_ Dit-il en prenant sa petite-soeur par la taille et en la chatouillant, se qui la fit rire à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.  
Peter, voyant que Lucy allait réellement se casser les cordes vocales, ou se froisser un muscle au abdominaux s'il continuait à la chatouiller, s'arrêta un instant.  
Celle-ci en profita pour se retourner en face de son grand-frère et pour crier « _Vengeance ! »_ en l'attaquant à coups de chatouilles bien placés (c'est-à-dire au niveaux du ventre et du cou).  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intense combat, où rire et réflexions du type « _Ah, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! » _ se firent entendre, Peter et lucy entendirent quelques gloussements derrière eux, ce qui les stoppa dans leur "gamineries".

Ils se retournèrent et virent un groupe de jeunes filles d'environ 18 ans en moyenne en train de les regarder en.. gloussant, c'était le cas de le dire, et en fixant Peter avec un air attendrit et amusé sur le visage.  
Le concerné, se rendant bien compte qu'il était le centre des petits murmures qui circulaient entre le groupe de fille, devint rouge écarlate et d'un geste de réflexe, mis sa main gauche derrière sa tête, se la grattant un peu, puis fit un sourire charmeur ce qui provoqua une forte augmentation des glousseris parmi les jeunes filles. En effet: Peter, maintenant âgé de 19 ans (et demi) avait un charme ravageurs sur les jeunes Londoniennes qui l'avait un jour regardées. Peter savait tout cela, bien-sûr, mais n'utilisait que peu cet "outils" de drague, étant donné qu'aucune fille en particulier ne lui avait jamais refusée un baiser (ou plus). Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un coureur de jupon. Ce n'était pas nom plus un grand romantique. C'était un jeune-homme qui collectionnait peu les conquêtes, mais n'avait jamais réellement ressentit de l'Amour. Avec un grand A. Et ce malgré les "Je t'aime" qu'il disait. A noter: il était actuellement célibataire.

Lucy, intrigué, puis amusé par la moue de son frère entreprit de lui prendre la main, de sorte de lui mettre la honte devant ses admiratrices.  
Celle-ci, au contraire furent encore plus attendries de l'amour qui régnait entre le frère et la soeur. Et poussèrent des « _Anhhhhhhhhhh...Ils sont trop mignooooooons »_ de tendresse. (NDA: C'est ce que j'appelle des pintades).  
Peter, quand ils s'aperçut de cela, tourna la tête vers sa soeur, un regard interrogateur assez amusant placé sur son (beau) visage.  
Lucy rit un moment, amusé de la tête qu'affichait son frère, puis le tira par la main, l'emmenant vers le lieu où était leurs affaires.  
Peter la suivit comme un toutou, toujours bloqué par cet interrogation.

« _Qu'y a-t'il dans le sac que vous avez emmenés avec Papa ? »_ Demanda Lucy.

Peter sortit de son état léthargique et afficha un sourire malicieux, ce qui fit que le regard de sa soeur devint de plus en plus interrogateur (chacun son tour).

« _Ça te dit un nouveau cerf-volant ? » _Dit-il avec un sourire doux envers sa jeune soeur.

A cet instant, on pu voir dans le regard de Lucy une lueur que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis 1 mois. Une lueur de joie, d'amour, de remerciement. La plus belle lueur au monde qu'il est possible de voir dans les yeux d'un être aimé. Elle avait la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle se dépêcha bien vite de la refermer et de lancer à son grand-frère sur un air de défi:

« _Je te paris que c'est moi qui fait le plus beau... »_

« _Le vainqueur gagne 3 sachet de confiserie et 1 croissants. » _Rétorqua Peter sur le même air.  
_  
_  
« _Deux croissants. Et c'est Susan qui départage. » _  
_  
_  
« _Marché conclu. »_  
_  
_  
Peter et Lucy se mirent donc à fabriquer chacun dans leur coin leur cerf-volant, Peter misant tout sur la finesse et la légèreté et Lucy quand à elle sur la forme et les motifs.

Peu de temps après, ce fut l'heure de rentrer. Pour ce qui est du concours du plus beau cerf-volant, Susan remarqua l'élégance de celui de Lucy et la déclara gagnante, et Peter, en faisant semblant de bouder, rétorqua que le sien était plus rapide, plus léger...etc Mais Lucy eu tôt fait de remettre son grand-frère à sa place en lançant avec ironie que c'était un concours de beauté, et que les performances ne comptaient pas dans la notation...

De retour au domicile, et une fois que le dîner fut mangé, et qu'il fut presque l'heure de se coucher, Lucy alla devant la chambre de son frère, et toqua.

« _Oui? » _Lui répondit-elle.

« _C'est Lulu. »_  
_  
_  
« _Ah, entre ma puce! » _  
_  
_  
« _Je ne suis pas ta puce... ! »_ Fit remarquer Lucy lorsqu'elle fut entrée, et en refermant la porte.  
_  
_  
« _Mhmh... »_ répondis Peter, plongé dans sa lecture, et allongé sur son lit. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lulu? » _demanda-t'il.

« _Je..." »_ Commença t'elle... « _Je voudrais...Enfin... »_ Essaya-t'elle de continuer. Puis elle leva ses yeux du sol et les plongea dans ceux bleu-vert de son frère, et, sans prévenir, sauta sur son lit et se mit dans les bras de Peter, qui l'étreignit en retour.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »_ Répéta-t'il en obligeant sa soeur à lever sa tête et en la regardant, inquiet.

« _Je voulais te dire merci. Pour tout à l'heure dans le parc. C'était vraiment trop bien. J'suis... vraiment heureuse. »_ Dit-elle en souriant. « _Et puis, ton cerf-volant était mieux que le mien, je trouve... On se partagera les bonbons! »_ Continua-t'elle en riant.

Peter, soulagé de voir que tout allait bien, et que sa soeur adorée était heureuse, lui fit un bisous sur le front avant de l'enlacer de nouveau. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que...

« _Au liiiiiiit! »_ Cria leur génitrice dans le couloir. « _Edmund, j'espère que tu as rangé ta chambre, je... AAAHH ! Mon Dieu, Edmund ! C'est la 3ème guerre mondiale, ta chambre ! Regardez-moi ce bazar... »_  
_  
_  
Lucy se releva et fit un bisous sur la joue à son frère, avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Ç'avait été une belle journée... Lucy s'endormit en repensant tantôt aux cerf-volant, tantôt aux groupies de son frère, tantôt aux délicieux sandwichs, tantôt à Edmund et ses dessins...  
Narnia.  
Aslan.  
Le nuage.  
Et cette nuit, emplie de cauchemars, ne fut, à la différence de la journée, pas vraiment belle, et pas différente des précédentes...


End file.
